Duelist of the Rose
by Kenshinin
Summary: A mysterious gang known as the Rose Duelists challenge Yugi to a test of four different skills. Yugi will face his greatest challenges in Domino Park, where the mysteries surrounding the Rose Duelists unveil themselves...
1. Chapter 1: Fated Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelist of the Roses  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bye, Grandpa!"  
  
"Goodbye, little Yugi. Have a good day at school!"  
  
Yugi Mutuo ran happily through the streets of his hometown. Why? Because today was the last day of school! One more day of "learning" and he'd be free at last!  
  
::I can hardly wait until the break! I've got so many things planned with my friends! We're going to have lots of fun!::  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
"Hey, Tea, Joey, Tristian! Hi!"  
  
Yugi's best friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristian Taylor, and Tea Gardner, were all approaching Yugi. They also looked so very excited for the last day of school!  
  
"So, Yugi, what've you got planned for us? After all, you are our official "Summer Break Commander!" So what's fun for this year?" Joey seemed rather enthusiastic, which was normal for him when he's dueling in Duel Monsters, but not so in public.  
  
"You won't believe it! But, I'm not telling until one week after today, since it's not all ready yet!"  
  
Tea chimed in. "Aw, come on Yugi! Just tell us!"  
  
Yugi just smiled mysteriously. "Nope, not yet!"  
  
So, excited, they all headed for school. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... or at least not until after gym. As Yugi was dressing back into his ordinary clothes, he noticed a note in his locker.  
  
::It's not Valentine's Day... what's going on here?::  
  
Picking up the note rather cautiously, Yugi read:  
  
"Yugi Mutuo, I know your reputation as a duelist - and I also know your secret. Your secret about your Millennium Puzzle. Meet me tonight at midnight in the park, and wear the Puzzle. In time, I will reveal my true nature to you. I think it would be worth your while to come..."  
  
"...and it's signed, 'Duelist of the Roses'. Do you guys know anyone by that alias?"  
  
Everyone shrugged. "Nope!"  
  
The moment Yugi had met up with his friends, five minutes before the final bell of school rang, he'd told them about the note. Everyone was still very baffled as to what this could be about.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. You don't think Malik is back, and he wants your Puzzle again, right? I mean, you never know if he'd not come back to life."  
  
"Yeah," Yugi replied, "but I don't think Malik would want to come back to life as a Rose Duelist. I mean, what is a Rose Duelist, anyways?"  
  
Tristian answered, "I think I've heard about them. They're a small force of elite duelists with legitimate dueling skills that go way beyond even Seto Kaiba. They're known for their amazing tests of skill, courage, knowledge, and, of course, dueling abilities. They might be challenging Yugi to beat them at all four skills."  
  
Tea then remembered something. "Oh, yeah! I remember something I read about these guys. Duke Devilin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, joined them a little after we beat him. They claim that the test of skill is in fact a Dungeon Duel with Devilin!"  
  
"Well, then, I wonder what the other two tests are..." Yugi said with renewed confidence.  
  
"Well, I'm sure with Yami on your side, there's nothing you can't do!" Tea replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
::But even with Yami, completing four challenges in a row will be hard. I'll have to train myself, both physically and mentally, to prepare for the upcoming challenge.::  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
*gasp* "Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
Yami's voice seemed deep in thought, as if he weren't really there.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think this is a good idea. This Rose Duelist may be dangerous, and if my assumptions are correct, he may have knowledge of the Shadow Games. This will not be an easy challenge. I'm not even sure we should go; after all, we know what happened the last time we walked so willingly into a battle."  
  
"Yeah, but still... this seems really exciting. Besides, I'm ready for anything."  
  
"Very well, then, Yugi. I'm with you regardless of your choice. But we'll have to be careful. This may be more dangerous than you think."  
  
"Right. Let's do it!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Gardens and Magica...

Duelist of the Roses Chapter 2 Writer: Spike (Note: This is my first fanfic!)  
  
Nighttime in Domino Park. Everything is quiet and calm. Well, everything except for a mysterious gang of great power preparing for their greatest challenge yet: the chance to fight Yugi Mutuo in the Shadow Games!  
  
"Come on, Yugi. You can't walk away from your fate. Come and meet us head on, and we'll meet you head on. It'll be the greatest challenge of your life."  
  
-----------------Chapter 2: Mysterious Gardens and Magical Entities--------- -----------  
  
"I'm leaving, Grandpa. I'll be back soon!"  
  
::I hope.::  
  
The Millennium Puzzle suddenly flashes, and standing in the street was the Pharaoh, Yami. Ever since Yugi had finished the Millennium Puzzle, Yami had been with him, taking over when things were too serious. He was a great Shadow Games master, and thus was ready for anything.  
  
"Here we go, Yugi. May the heart of the cards and the shining bright moon be our guide."  
  
The winds blew across Domino Park, where the first Rose Duelist was ready with his test.  
  
"Ready, Yugi? Your first Rose test is coming for you."  
  
"I'm ready for your first twisted game, whatever it may be."  
  
"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I'm sure you're familiar with the Shadow Games? Well, let me introduce you to a new one: THE GARDEN OF INTERWINED FATES!"  
  
Suddenly, the streetlights lit up, and a garden loaded with different colored weeds was illuminated in the glow. Yami wasn't pleased to see that they had mouths - or that they looked hungry.  
  
"Here's how it works. We'll each be given a scimitar* and each turn, we'll be allowed to hack at one of the many weeds you see here. Unfortunately, with each swipe that you make, the weeds get bigger and the scimitars smaller. You'll have to summon all your courage to be able to defeat each weed! The person who is left standing after all the weeds are hacked will be designated a Seedling Duelist in the Rose championship. Are you ready?"  
  
*nods* "Let's do it!"  
  
"Hmm. Very well then, you can make the first move."  
  
::I'll have to be extremely careful. These things could bite my hands off, and without mercy.::  
  
"Here I go. Hyaaaaah!"  
  
Yami slashed a particularly ugly red-colored weed next to him. It shattered like glass breaking after a baseball hits it.  
  
"Now, watch your scimitar and the garden, Yugi!"  
  
Yami watched, and it seemed that the scimitar was diminishing in size - and the weeds were growing larger!  
  
::Oh, no! He was right! This is really a Shadow Game, meaning there's much more on the line then we imagined. I can't imagine what might happen if those weeds were to snap our heads off.::  
  
"You seem shaken, Yugi. It's only been one turn, and already you're losing strength? This may be easier than I thought. Hyaaaaah!"  
  
The Rose Duelist slashed a bright green weed that had almost snapped his hand off. Like Yami's, it shattered like glass. The shards fell to the ground near the duelist's feet.  
  
"I hope you can strike again, Yugi, or you may die! Then we can take what we want from you!"  
  
"Hyaaaaaaah!"  
  
Yami swiped at another weed, but this time it was harder to strike, with a smaller scimitar in hand.  
  
"Poor little Yugi. Can't hold his scimitar anymore. Perhaps you should give up? Then it'd make things a lot easier!"  
  
"I'll never give up! The Shadow Games are my area of expertise, and I won't let you win!"  
  
"Then, I hope you're ready for this next change of rules!"  
  
*: a scimitar is a traditional Arabian sword, like the ones in Aladdin. 


	3. Chapter 3: Malevolent Devilin

Duelist of the Roses  
Chapter 3  
Written by: Spike  
  
"So what's this new rule change you keep talking about?"  
  
"You're about to find out… and you're also about to find out what a true Shadow Game is!"  
  
-----------------Chapter 3: Malevolent Devilin-----------------  
  
"You'd best prepare yourself, Yugi. This won't be an easy game anymore. ACTIVATE GROWTH   
FORCE!!"  
  
Suddenly, the weed closest to the Rose Duelist lashed out at him with all of its strength. He barely had time   
to block it; apparently, these weeds were built to kill fast.  
  
"So, you see Yugi? We now each have three heart points. Each time a weed successfully strikes you, you'll   
lose a heart point. Lose all three, and you're finished! It may seem easy to block or dodge the weeds, but   
remember, your strength continues to be worn down with each strike you make, and your scimitar just gets   
smaller, making it harder to block the weeds! So, show me what you've got, Yugi!"  
  
::Darn it! He's milking this game for all it's worth! He plans on bringing me down for good. But we can't   
let him, not as long as we're here. This is our realm; why should we fail?::  
  
"Even with this new twist, I'll still win! You must realize that I cannot lose this game."  
  
"And you must realize the danger you are in. Face it, Yugi. I've won!"  
  
"Hyaaaaaaah!"  
  
Yami made a strike at another weed. Again, it shattered like glass. Again, his scimitar got smaller, his   
strength less apparent, and a weed was preparing to lash at him.  
  
"You won't get me, weed!"  
  
Just in time, Yami jumped (as he didn't have the strength to block), and the weed's attack missed.  
  
"Grrr… you got lucky that time, Yugi. Hyaaaaaaaah!"  
  
The Duelist made a strike at a weed. It shattered, his scimitar got smaller, and he began to seem worn   
down.  
  
::Now that's interesting. This is his own game, so why shouldn't he have rigged it to his own right?   
Something's fishy about this whole game… and not only that, but with every strike, me and him get closer   
together. It's almost like the game was made for this purpose… wait! I get it now!::  
  
"I think I've just understood something. This game was rigged, as I thought, but not in your favor; it was in   
mine. Someone planned to have you eliminated, and I know how to do it now! Hyaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Yami made a strike at another weed. The effects of the Game activated, making Yami worn down, with a   
very small scimitar left, and a weed came lashing out at him. But Yami had striked the exact weed he   
wanted to; it positioned him right in front of the Duelist.  
  
"Now, I've won!"  
  
Yami jumped to avoid the weed – and it hit the duelist instead. Sudden pain went like lightning through his   
body.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!! I WAS   
SUPPOSED TO WIN!!!"  
  
"Wrong. Whoever sent you to make this game was clearly rigging it in my favor. For whatever reason, I   
don't know. But I do know one thing: you didn't have the courage you said this game needed. Face it; I've   
won!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out from afar.  
  
"You're pretty sharp on your feet, Yugi. Just as I expected you to be."  
  
::Why does that voice sound so oddly familiar?::  
  
"What, you don't remember me? That hurts, Yugi. Now I've got another reason to trap you!"  
  
*gasp* "Oh no! It can't be…… Duke Devilin?"  
  
"That's right, Yugi. It's your old pal and blossoming creator of the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. I'm   
mildly glad that you've figured out my tricks, but you won't get anything else easy as long as you're here.   
In time, I will reveal my reason for bringing you out here. Until then, you have another Shadow Game to   
play, so I suggest you prepare yourself for what comes next!"  
  
"Whatever your game is, I'm ready. You are no longer yourself, Devilin, and I'm going to find out what   
happened to you. Bring forth your challenge!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Millennium Fights

Duelist of the Rose  
Chapter 4  
Written by: Spike  
  
"Well, Yugi, if you're truly ready for your next challenge, then let it be so! Come forth, my Rose Duelist!"  
  
----------------------------Chapter 4: Millennium Fights----------------------------  
  
A strong and muscular person stepped forward, attired in the Rose Duelist suit. He looked only about 15 or   
16, yet he had a fire in his eyes that Yami could tell was not there from Duke's influence; it was his own   
will to fight, burning his soul and churning his heart to fight.  
  
"Yugi Mutuo, are you ready for your next challenge?"  
  
"Yes. What is thy challenge?"  
  
"It's really simple. We'll go one-on-one in physical combat. You can use whatever you find around the   
park. If you should leave the park, you shall be killed by the Rose Duelists. It's a fight to the death, and   
there's no backing out. Are you ready??"  
  
::A physical fight? This is different. I've never had to actually face someone in combat before; I always had   
the Shadow Games. It looks like Duke's found my weakness – and he's milking it for all it's worth.::  
  
"Hmm. Very well. Let's see what you've got!"  
  
"Let's go! Ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
The Rose Duelist charged at Yugi, the fire still glinting in his eyes. Yami met him fist-to-fist, and the fight   
began. Punch after relentless punch, each sought to wear out the other person. Eventually, the Duelist   
finally pulled back, gasping for breath.  
  
"Huhh…. Huhhh…. You're a lot stronger than I figured. But I guess that's to be expected, huh? You've   
beaten up bullies before, so why should this be any different?"  
  
"You're just as strong as I am. I don't think this fight will go anywhere for a while. And before this is over,   
we will both be scarred. This does not seem like the type of challenge Duke would put me to. He'd usually   
have me juggling dice, or something on those lines."  
  
"You should not be one to question our master's choice of challenge. After all, it's all so distracting…"  
  
The fight then started again. This time, though, Yami noticed the fighter fighting with much more strength   
and endurance then he had before.  
  
::What the heck is going on? He's much stronger than he was in our first struggle… wait… OF COURSE!::  
  
Yami, struggling to stay away from the fighter, contacted Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?"  
  
"Yugi, we've been fooled! Our challenger, Duke Devilin, has been powering his opponents with a   
Millennium Item."  
  
"But that's impossible. We already know where the seven Millennium Items are. How can Duke be in   
possession of one?"  
  
"He forced Shadi into creating a new one. One that described his personality. I'm thinking it's a   
Millennium Die, considering his background."  
  
"Another Millennium Item? But how can this be?"  
  
"I don't know. In any case, it will take both of us to fight this battle. We must once again connect our   
minds."  
  
"Alright. But I hope you know what you're doing, Yami…"  
  
The Millennium Puzzle suddenly glowed, and Yugi's mind connected to Yami's. With the added strength,   
Yami managed to punch the Duelist into submission.  
  
"Darn it, fool! Get up and fight!" Duke's harsh voice came from across the void.  
  
"But master, he is too strong!"  
  
"Then you've lost your privilege to fight!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright golden die came flying from out of nowhere and smacked the thug. Instantly, he was   
killed, as if he'd been shot with a gun.  
  
"Yugi, you've been lucky this whole time, but your luck has just run out. It's time to prepare yourself for   
what I truly called you out here for."  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
  
"No. I will no longer be a part of this sick game. You've just been throwing duelist after duelist at me, in   
hopes of killing me. Well, I've had enough!! PENALTY GAME!!"  
  
"Hah! Your foolish penalty game won't work against me. For I have my own Millennium Item, which   
counters every one of your own abilities! DICE COUNTER!!"  
  
The mystical energies of the Millennium Items collided and exploded. A small crater now appeared in   
Domino Park, just large enough to hold 5 Kame Game Shops in it.  
  
"Consider this a warning, Yugi: you will never win!"  
  
::What's going on here? It's like Duke's become a whole other person. Perhaps we really are in over our   
heads…:: 


	5. Chapter 5: Despair and Hope

Duelist of the Rose  
Chapter 5  
Written by: Spike  
  
"Now, Yugi, take this and prepare yourself for the greatest challenge you'll ever face, with stakes higher   
than you can imagine!!"  
  
---------------------Chapter 5: Despair and Hope---------------------  
  
From out of nowhere, a Duel Disc appeared. Confused, Yugi picked it up and slid it on his wrist.  
  
::Good thing I thought to bring my deck.::  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a Rose Duelist popped out from what appeared to be bushes.  
  
"Ready to duel, Yugi?"  
  
"I know now for a fact that there are stakes riding on this game. What do you have of mine that is important   
to me, enough that I would risk my life in this duel?"  
  
"Heh heh heh... let's show Mr. Mutuo what he's dueling for. Lights!"  
  
The street lights suddenly came on, and hovering over a large pool of toxic waste nearby was Tea.  
  
"Tea! Devilin, you bastard! Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"I'm not yet at terms to discuss that with you. Now, you know what you're dueling for, so duel!"  
  
"Fine! Let's go!"  
  
The scores were set at 4000; apparently, these were Kaiba's Duel Discs.  
  
"You may have the honor of going first."  
  
"Very well, then. I'll start by laying these two cards face down and summoning Alpha the Magnet Warrior   
in attack mode!"  
  
::Come on, you old crony. Take the bait!::  
  
"If that's your turn, then I should have nothing to worry about! I summon one monster in defense mode and   
place one card face down. Scared, Yugi boy?"  
  
::Yugi boy? There's only one person who's ever called me that...::  
  
"I can't believe you, Duke. You sunk so low as to bring people back to life. YOU'VE BROUGHT   
MAXAMILLION PEGASUS BACK TO LIFE FOR YOUR OWN SICK GAME!"  
  
"Sharper than I thought, Yugi. Yes, your opponent is indeed Maxamillion Pegasus, the original creator of   
Duel Monsters. I figured I needed a tough opponent to go against you in combat, and he just happened to   
be hanging around the Shadow Realm..."  
  
"I can't believe you, Duke. What happened to the nice Duke we made when Yugi beat you at your own   
game? What happened to you, Duke??!!"  
  
Tea was now screaming from over her pit of toxic waste.  
  
"Tea, don't make him mad! He may kill you before I get the chance to finish this duel!"  
  
"Then duel, Yugi, dammit! Stop jabbering and duel!"  
  
"Fine. I'll sacrifice my monster for Summoned Skull! Attack his set monster!"  
  
"Ha! You've fallen into one of my new traps, Yugi boy! Activate Penguin Soldier's effect! That means that   
both the Penguin Soldier and your Summoned Skull get swept back to the hand!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Yami only watched as the Penguin Soldier flew back into Pegasus's hand, and so did his Summoned Skull.  
  
"Surprised, Yugi boy? It's only the first move. Now, I attack your life points with this: Jinzo #7!"  
  
The mini-Jinzo appeared on the field and swept down on Yami. He fell to the floor from the attack, and his   
life points dropped slightly.  
  
Yugi 3500 Pegasus 4000  
  
::Damn... he's gotten slightly smarter than the last time I dueled him. And with Duke's influence on his   
side, there's just very little hope of winning... I think we've finally met our match!:: 


	6. Chapter 6: Tea's Fate

Duelist of the Rose  
Chapter 6  
Written by: Spike  
  
"Come on, Yugi boy. It's your turn…" *Pegasus chuckles menacingly*  
  
---------------------Chapter 6: Tea's Fate ---------------------  
  
"Pegasus! Don't think this duel is over yet! I'll now activate Tribute to the Doomed!"  
  
"Or so you think, Yugi boy. But did you forget my down card? It's a personal favorite: Magic Jammer!"  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
Magic Jammer's power activated, stopping the mystical mummy dead in its tracks.  
  
"Damn you, Pegasus! Damn you and your Millennium Eye!"  
  
"Dammit? Why should I? I should feel lucky that Devilin boy had the faith and courage to get it back from   
Ryou Bakura for me. The least I can do is pay him back for his generosity. I'm going to win this duel and   
finally get what I wanted: your Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
A magical die suddenly came out of nowhere and smacked Pegasus in his free eye.  
  
"Ouch! Dammit, Devilin boy, what'd you do that for?"  
  
"You moron! I'm the one who gets Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, not you! You had your chance a long time   
ago! It's my turn to shine!"  
  
"Wrong. Neither of you are getting my Millennium Puzzle OR Tea. Now, let's continue! I'll summon   
Kuriboh in defense mode and combine him with my other down card: Multiply! Look familiar, Pegasus?   
This is the very move that ended your chance at winning my Puzzle. Behold my endless Kuriboh!"  
  
An entire sky filled up with the fuzzy furball extraordinaires. Yugi had counted on this strategy countless   
times before; perhaps it would save him again.  
  
"I've always hated those damn Kuriboh, Yugi boy. They still haunt my dreams to this day. Are you   
finished yet?"  
  
"I don't exactly trust you, Pegasus, so I'll lay this face down."  
  
::And I dare you to probe my mind again.::  
  
"Oh, come on, Yugi boy, you know you can't hide anything from me!"  
  
"Wrong. Tea is with me, which means my friend's spirit can hide my cards once again. Let's keep this duel   
fair this time!"  
  
"Fine. Then I'll just sweep the field clean with this: Final Destiny! I'll discard the rest of my hand to   
destroy everything on the field!"  
  
A gigantic hole suddenly filled the field, sucking in everything in sight. Yugi's trap disappeared with it.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Now, here's a blast from the past: Toon World!"  
  
"Grrr… again with the Toon World card, Pegasus? When will you grow up?"  
  
*shrug* "Probably never, Yugi boy. Now, for my Toon collection, I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!   
Now, she becomes a toon! Behold her infinite power and beauty!"  
  
Two twin elves appeared on the field, and were instantly absorbed by the magical book. One second later,   
they reappeared, transformed into Toons.  
  
"And since you have no monsters on the field, I guess I'll just strike you directly! Go, my Gemini and Jinzo   
#7!"  
  
Both monsters came running at Yugi, blasting him with such vigorous relent.  
  
Yugi 1100 Pegasus 4000  
  
"Dammit… it all seems so hopeless…"  
  
"That's because it is hopeless, Yugi boy. You've lost all heart, and so Tea's life will soon be gone! For you   
see…"  
  
Pegasus indicated the spot where Tea was. Yugi looked, and realized.  
  
"Oh, no! You've connected my Life Points to the rope! The more I lose, the closer Tea gets to the toxic   
waste!"  
  
"Cor-rect, Yugi boy! And you seem to be a bit low on Life Points at the time. It seems Tea's life will soon   
be over!"  
  
"No! Tea!"  
  
"Come on, Yugi! You're dueling like Kaiba! Think with your heart, not your head!"  
  
::She's right. I've been dueling all wrong. If I keep this up, everybody I've been dueling for will be gone!:: 


	7. Chapter 7: Cease and Desist

Duelist of the Rose  
Chapter 7  
Written by: Spike (A/N: Thanks for the help, DemonSurfer. Since I'm new to this, suggestions are always   
welcome! Thanks to anyone else who reviews!)  
  
"Come on, Yugi. Clear your head of all thought and let your heart take control!"  
  
--------------------Chapter 7: Cease and Desist--------------------  
  
"Alright. Let's see what I can do!"  
  
Yugi draws his card, leaving all thought of what he needs up to his heart.  
  
"Perfect! I'll now activate this magic card: Mystical Space Typhoon! It allows me to destroy any magic or trap card on the field! Say goodbye to your Toons, Pegasus!"  
  
"Grrr... not again!" Pegasus only watched as his magical book was shot into a mysterious black hole.  
  
"Now, Pegasus, your original monsters can also be wiped out, with this: Thunder Bolt! It obliterates every monster on my opponent's side of the field!"  
  
"Dammit, Yugi boy, I know what it does. After all, I did create the game."  
  
"Good. Let's keep going then. I'll attack your life points directly with my tried-and-true monster, Gazelle the Mythical King of Beasts!"  
  
The ruler of all the animal kingdom appeared and charged directly at Pegasus, who fell to the floor from the attack. Yugi 1100 Pegasus 2500.  
  
"I'll lay one more card face-down to end my turn."  
  
"You think you're so smart, Yugi boy, but you're not. I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."  
  
"Fine! I'll equip Gazelle with the Axe of Despair to raise his attack high enough to defeat you! Attack his life points, Gazelle!"  
  
Again, the king of beasts charged toward Pegasus.  
  
"Not quite, Yugi boy. I'll activate my trap card, Mirror Force! I'm sure you know what happens next!"  
  
"I do, Pegasus. YOU LOSE! I'll activate my down card, Thief's Swiss Army Knife! At the cost of 1000 life points, I can negate and destroy any trap card you activate. Your Holy Barrier is broken, and Gazelle's attack succeeds! This duel is over!"  
  
"Nooo! How could I lose? I was supposed to win, Devilin boy!"  
  
"Wrong. You were supposed to lose. After all, the whole point of that duel was to get Tea near death - and that's exactly where she is!"  
  
::Oh, no! With my Thief's Swiss Army Knife, I put my life points almost to zero, which means...::  
  
"Tea!!!"  
  
"Yugi, you idiot! Why didn't you put the Solemn Judgment down instead? COME HELP ME, DAMMIT!"  
  
Pegasus then started acting very weird. "Stop it, please! Get out of my head... NOOOOOO, STOP IT!! SOMEONE HEL-"  
  
"Pegasus? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm just fine, Yugi boy. And now I must leave you. Good day."  
  
Suddenly, all presence of Pegasus or Duke was gone, as was the toxic waste. Yugi and Tea were all alone in the park.  
  
"Are you alright, Tea?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Yugi. Why wouldn't I be? And, Yugi, why are we in the park? Last thing I remember was taking a shower..."  
  
::She doesn't remember anything that's happened in the past half hour. Maybe she's better off not knowing what happened.::  
  
"It's not important, Tea. Let's just go home."  
  
A/N: It's not over yet, just so you know. 


	8. Author's Notes and Random Craziness

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Rose  
Author's Notes  
Written by: Spike  
  
Ok, this isn't part of the fanfic, but I need some help from all those who read. Currently, with my other fics getting better (and more) reviews, I need you, the reviewer, to e-mail me ideas about how the story should go next. Don't give me an exact plot; just tell me any ideas you have that might make this fanfic much better. Anything will work, as long as it fits within PG limits, because that's where I want to keep it.   
Thanks in advance!  
  
Spike: Yeah, thanks!  
  
Kenshinin: Suddenly, I jump into this mystical world of alternate personalities... what's the world coming   
to? I never asked for this, that I didn't.  
  
Spike: Yes, you did. I have power over you, anyways, because I'm supreme!!  
  
Kenshinin: Yeah, right. Anything you say, oh wise one of the realm of stupidity.  
  
Spike: Yea- hey! What's that supposed to mean??!?  
  
Kenshinin: Uh, help us out! Thanks!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! *Runs like hell to get away from Spike*  
  
Spike: Yeah, that's right, run!! 


End file.
